underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Antigen
Antigen is a biotech pharmaceutical company employed by world governments to contain and experiment on Vampires and Lycans after they are captured, seen in Underworld: Awakening. In reality, Antigen is a front operated by the Lycans to fool the governments into believing that they are extinct, as to turn the humans’ attention to killing the old adversary of the Lycans, the Vampires. The head of Antigen is Dr. Jacob Lane. Their headquarters are likely located in Hungary. ''Underworld: Awakening'' Twelve years after the capture of Selene and Michael Corvin, Antigen has discovered that Hybrids that carry the Corvinus Strain have immunity to silver, a substance which Lycans are allergic to. With this information, Jacob Lane and his son, Quint, have made themselves into Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrids. However, to finish the immunity, Antigen must harvest the organs of a young Hybrid named Eve. On the eve of the planned surgery date for harvesting Eve's organs, the girl breaks free of Antigen's headquarters and frees her mother, Selene. Selene crashes through the facility, killing several guards, before finally fleeing through a window. Antigen tracks Selene, hoping she will lead them to Eve. They eventually follow her to a hidden Vampire Coven, where they are able to successfully kidnap Eve. After Eve's kidnapping, Selene interrogates Detective Sebastian about his knowledge of Lycan survival. After he shows her records revealing that Antigen has covered up the Lycans' survival, Selene realizes that Antigen is Lycan-run. Joined by Detective Sebastian, Selene assaults Antigen as the Lycans begin to dissect Eve. Taking advantage of her UV immunity, Selene is able to enter Antigen and dispatch most of the guards through the use of Silver Nitrate Bombs in the elevator shaft and begins working her way through the building. As Jacob Lane and his staff flee with Eve, Selene locates Michael and breaks his containment tube, letting him ultimately escape on his own. Selene and Eve battle and kill Quint and Jacob, respectively while the Vampire David, now a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid after being resurrected by Selene, arrives to dispatch the remaining Antigen guards. Following the death of the staff at Antigen headquarters and their exposure as Lycans, it is unknown what happens to the company. Security Antigen workers, both Lycan and human personnel, are trained to fight and secure test subjects. One of Antigen's soldiers is seen to be able to work a flame-thrower, indicating they often use fire to kill Vampires. All Antigen security guards carry ultraviolet bullets, and likely silver bullets as well. They are heavily armed with futuristic weaponry. Trivia * Antigen was titled "BioCom" in an early plot synopsis. The name was changed not long before the start of production for unknown reasons. Gallery Anit.jpg|Antigen's headquarters Doc.jpg|An Antigen doctor's outfit Workers.jpg|An example of an Antigen uniform Die!!.jpg|Selene killing one of Antigen's guards fire.gif|An Antigen guard using a flame thrower blood4selen.gif|Selene drinking the blood of an Antigen guard Vampvshum.jpg|Selene on Antigen's balcony Antigen guard with a flamethrower.jpg|An Antigen guard Selene evades the flamethrower.jpg|Selene evades an Antigen guard Card game Antigen CEO.jpg|Antigen’s CEO, seen in the ''Underworld'' card game es:Antigen fr:Antigen Category:Organizations